Drowned Scars
by darkheart753
Summary: A short oneshot. Jeff the Killer X Ben Drowned. After a long day in the human world, Jeff comes home to find his best friend wanting to give him a little birthday present. Lemon, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a sick twisted individual. The following story is a lemon between the creepypasta characters Jeff the Killer and BEN Drowned. There was absolutely no point to this aside from me getting a sick thought out of my head and into someone else's.

JeffXBen

Rated M for strong sexual content and language.

**Drowned Scars**

Jeff the Killer rubbed his face with a groan as he walked up the beaten steps to the house he lived in along with a few other proxies. It had been a long day in the human realm; between ducking the cops and feeding the feeling, his physical body was on the verge of collapse. As quietly as possible, he twisted the knob and slipped in through the front door.

Slenderman was crashed on the couch as usual, Smile was curled up in front of the fireplace, and everyone else was already asleep. It was around three in the morning, after all. Through the darkened hallway he crept, careful to avoid the creaky floorboards to keep from waking anyone up. He climbed the staircase to the second floor, where the rooms for some of the older proxies in the house. Past Jack's room, then Hoodie's, Masky's, and finally to the room he had to share with his best friend, Ben.

To his surprise, the computer was off, but Ben was nowhere in site. Assuming he'd gone to the restroom, he plunked himself down on the lower bunk and yanked off his shoes, then carefully pulled his socks away from his aching feet. Finally, he pulled off his blood-soaked hoodie and tossed it down the laundry shoot. He could toss it into the bleach basket in the morning. Now he was down to a pair of old, beaten jeans and a loose black shirt. With a yawn, he laid back on his red-clad bed, staring at the dark walls of the room. The only glow in the room came from the Majora's Mask alarm clock he bought Ben last Christmas.

"About time you got back," a low voice finally said from under his bed.

Jeff frowned and peeked underneath, finding his tunic-clad companion looking at him cheekily. "What are you doing under there?"

The Link lookalike crawled out from under the bed, tossing his hat on the night stand. "I was planning to grab your ankles, but I got kinda distracted by the smell of your feet."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Zelda." This earned a soft growl from his blonde friend. "I thought for sure you'd be sleeping by now."

"Perish the thought," Ben replied, grinning from ear to ear. "No, I stayed up and waited for you. Do you know what's special about today?"

It didn't take long to remember. "Hmm... it's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ben sat down on the bed next to Jeff. "I stayed up so I could be the first to give you a present." With a flick of his wrist, the door to their room swung shut and locked.

The killer's eyes widened slightly and he scooted a bit away from Ben. "Okay, but why does the door have to be locked?"

The drown victim simply chuckled and leaned over Jeff, forcing him onto his back before crawling on top of him. "Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on it," Ben hinted before leaning down and pressing his lips against Jeff's scarred mouth.

Jeff reacted as expected; shocked, he shoved Ben onto the floor and scrambled backward. "What the fuck?" he hissed. "What was that?"

Ben got up and dusted himself off. "Come on now, Jeff. What could it hurt?" As he spoke, he approached his friend, kneeling on the edge of the bed with one hand on Jeff's leg, traveling further up as he spoke. "I'll be gentle," he added, his right hand unzipping Jeff's jeans as he leaned forward, his left snaking under Jeff's shirt.

"But I'm not like that," he protested, removing his friend's hands from his person.

"Don't be so narrow-minded, Jeff. It's one of my abilities to turn into just about anything I want. I can take many forms. Perhaps you'd prefer Jane, or Joy? Maybe you're into beastiality?" as he continued, his physical appearance turned into Jane the Killer, then Nurse Joy, and then Pinkamena. "Or maybe you ARE into guys? Would you prefer Glitchy? Or Silver?"

The burnt teenager inched his way out from under the Zelda fan. "Ben, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you with these..." Jeff gulped, "...intentions."

With a smirk, Ben grabbed the ankles of Jeff's jeans and pulled them down, revealing soft flesh and cotton. He climbed over his friend and sat on his lap, one leg on each side, as he draped his arms around his neck. "Jeff, from the minute I saw you I've wanted you. I wanna make your heart race," he explained, grinding against Jeff's crotch. "I wanna hear every sigh and moan you have."

Jeff's cheeks gained a rosy color as he attempted in vain to escape his green-clad roommate. Every time he tried to form a protest, he did something else to distract the killer, from rubbing against his junk to removing clothing. By the time coherency returned to Jeff's vocal cords, he was in his underwear, his friend down to tights. "Ben, this isn't really... I'm tired... I don't-" Ben stopped him by covering his mouth with one hand and using the other to expose Jeff's genitals to the air.

"We'll take it slowly," Ben whispered, wrapping his smooth right hand around Jeff's penis and stroking it up and down. Jeff grunted in response, clenching his teeth to hold in any sound effects. This only urged Ben to try harder. As Jeff's erection grew, Ben scooted back until his head was between Jeff's legs. With a tentative lick, he earned the first crack in Jeff's defenses.

The scarred teenager moaned softly, his body tensing to the sensation as Ben took that as a yes and took the tip into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head before pushing more into his mouth with a grunt. Slowly, he bobbed his head, each dip onto Jeff's erection going further down until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Jeff's mind was in a turmoil as his best friend worked away at his cock. _This is your best friend. But he's giving you a blow-job. But you're just friends. But this feels good. But you're not gay. But it FEELS good. But this is wrong. But it feels so right._ Back and forth he argued with himself until he felt a slight pressure building in his gut. _You and I both know what that is,_ his other brain told him. _You've had that __feeling before. That's the same feeling that comes when you're looking at Eyeless Jack's dirty magazines._ "B-Ben..." Jeff managed through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna..." he began.

Instead of backing off, Ben reached up with his hand and took what little he couldn't fit in his mouth, moving his hand up and down as he pulled it out of his mouth until only half remained. He grunted and ran his tongue up the length before closing his eyes and pushing it down his throat, managing the full length. This sent Jeff over the edge. With a moan, his seed shot down Ben's throat, filling his mouth with cum. A small amount dribbled from Ben's lips, but he managed to swallow most of it. Once Jeff finished, he pulled his mouth free and rose his head, smiling as he opened his mouth and showed what little was left amidst his saliva.

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeff's, forcing his tongue in and giving him a taste of himself. It was hard to describe: a bit sweet, but somehow salty as well. As the kiss broke, the reality hit Jeff. He was confused, but didn't have a problem with it at all. "Um..." he began.

Ben silenced him with a single finger. "No one needs to know. And no one can hear. Every room is soundproof, remember? Now... do you want to continue?" Jeff responded with silence. Since he didn't protest, he got another kiss from the Link lookalike.

The next thing Jeff knew, he was on his back, both legs resting on Ben's shoulders. "If you want to stop, just say so," he told his friend as he positioned himself, lining up the tip of his own erection with Jeff's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, spreading the cheeks apart as he did. One ring of muscle at a time, Ben pressed himself in, until he was buried balls-deep in his friend's ass. In this position they stayed for a moment, while the dark-haired boy got used to the feeling. After several minutes, he finally nodded meekly, a nervous expression on his face.

With a nod, Ben pulled out about halfway before thrusting in slowly again, over and over, gradually picking up the pace until he found a comfortable rhythm. Each time he went in, Jeff grunted softly, his eyes never leaving Ben's face. It was weird, having another man's cock inside him, but it somehow felt okay too. After a bit, Jeff attempted to emulate his friend's movements, countering his thrusts perfectly.

Finally, Ben moaned and clenched his teeth, tightening his grip on Jeff's legs before picking up his pace. Jeff felt the same pressure building in his gut and he grunted again. "Ben, I'm close," he whined.

The boy nodded before pumping a bit faster, almost over the edge himself. "Jeff!" he gasped, one final thrust pushing him over. His seed shot out, coating the walls of Jeff's anus with a sticky white goo. The sensation sent Jeff over next, his own cum spraying up and falling onto his chest.

Once the two finished, they fell onto the bed, exhaustion crawling into their muscles. When they could move again, Ben rolled over and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, careful to avoid getting his hair into the puddle of cum on his chest. "Happy birthday, Jeff," he whispered.

After a few minutes, they got up, showered, and got into their pajamas. Jeff unlocked the door to their room as soon as they cleaned up the entirety of the mess. As Ben climbed the ladder to his bunk, Jeff gave him a peck on the cheek with a genuine smile. "Happy birthday indeed," he finally said before crawling under the covers and throwing the blanket over his head.

For the first time in years, he slept without nightmares.

Okay, ready to go to hell now.

Jeff: Oh trust me, hell will be a paradise compared to where you're going.

Ben: You really, REALLY shouldn't have done that.

Yep, I'm dead.


	2. Author's Note

I'm actually surprised that anyone read this story. I thought for sure it would be that story in my repertoire that never got a review. 'Course I'm the type to get excited over 1 review.

I might actually write a couple more of these, some more JeffXBen, maybe an attempt at JeffXSlendy (though I don't actually support it), maybe a couple tamer ones, and a possible action/adventure one featuring Jeff, Ben, and a pasta I've been working on for a month or so now.

So keep an eye on this author, because there IS something wrong with me, no matter what the song says.

Let the bodies hit the floor,

DH753


End file.
